


First Date Promises

by languageismymistress



Series: Talking Loud, Talking Crazy [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, First Date, Jitters cafe is oddly quiet, M/M, Protective Joe West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len was serious about taking Barry out on that first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Promises

Jitters at night wasn’t as much of a busy gateway for people going and coming from work, meetings or the unknown. It was quiet, subtle, the lightening hit the couches at the angle that gave off privacy to those who wanted. For Len, it was the most convenient of options with his face being one that may still be recognizable. The café was bland, a mix of pale colours on the wall to give focus to the bright counter that would draw people into the consumer world. The couches were all of the same mahogany colour, making the ambience of the café decent enough for a first date. A proper first date. He had promised Barry that this relationship would be done properly, and he was a man of his word, when it was suitable for him. Keeping quiet to himself as to not draw attention upon the corner of the café, he straightened up as Barry walked through the door, smiling softly, at the head nod from the speedster wearing his more ‘criminal’ wear. 

 

“Barry,” He looked up at him, the angle from the lights casting a shadow over his face, giving him an illusion of mystery, something not quite solved yet. 

 

“Len,” Barry gleamed, sitting next to him on the couch rather than the small chair opposite to him.

 

“Have you ordered? I mean, of course you have, you have a mug, I will go order something, or, unless you have other plans, do you want something? I can get you another coffee, if it was a coffee, or I can,” Barry stopped.

 

“You always this nervous?” It was endearing.

 

“Ah, no, just, I mean, it’s you, and our relationship didn’t, I, yeah,” Barry scratched the back of his head. 

 

“Coffee? My treat, I heard that the Flash tastes good,” He stood, watching the scarlet blush appears on Scarlet’s cheeks. 

 

Walking over to the counter, he ordered two Flashes, a small brief smile appearing as he paid the barista. Leaning on the counter, he watched Barry look around the café, wringing his hands together, huffing, and leaning back into the couch. All nervous mannerisms. Grabbing the two coffees, he headed back over, placing them both down onto the table, sitting back down next to Barry, resting his arm along the back of the couch, watching Barry drink his coffee, coughing slightly.

 

“Too hot for you, need something to cool you down,” He smirked, sipping he coffee, resting the mug on his leg. 

 

“Damn it Len,” Barry coughed more, laughing at the pun.

 

“There is no reason to be nervous, not after last night,” He finished his coffee, placing the mug back down on the table, moving to give his full attention on where it was needed, Barry. 

 

“Yeah,” Barry’s blushed.

 

“Turning scarlet again,” He ran his hand through Barry’s hair.

 

“This is nice, no heists, no crime, just us,” Barry looked at him, turning so one leg was tucked under the other, his back on the back of the arm rest.

 

“See, it could be simple,” Len copied his movement, giving them a small little space where it was just them, no Flash, no Captain Cold, no other world.

 

“I know, I thought, no, I don’t know what I thought, I was always so good at hiding my feelings, those for Iris, then for you, I thought if I could just manage to keep them under control then I wouldn’t have to go through rejection again, I could just move on to someone, not thinking that you would actually, you know, reciprocate the feelings and that unrequited was mutual and that,” Barry gasped at the lips the brush against his, his hand pulling Len closer as their lips melded together, like their first kiss, slow and careful. 

 

“No rejection, I want this, I want you, we keep business, business and personal, personal,” He moved his arm that was resting on the couch to cup Barry’s neck, running his thumb over his cheek. 

 

“Really?” Barry squeaked.

 

“Remember, all pieces of the puzzle,” He brought Barry’s face closer, kissing his top lip. 

 

“Want to get out of here?” He whispered against Barry’s lips.

 

“Yes,” Barry nearly moaned.

 

“I will walk you home, this area can be dangerous, with all these meta-humans running around,” He stood up, offering his hand to Barry, keeping their fingers interlock as he lead them out of the café. 

 

The season was just starting to turn to the winter that is coming, a small breeze blowing the autumn leaves among the footpath and onto the street. Rubbing his thumb over Barry’s hand, he allowed Barry to lead him towards his house, the house where Detective West still lives, information that he would have loved to have known before. Before the damn speedster challenged him, made him want to be something, not good, but not overall bad. That middle, the anti-hero, not the legend that Rip Hunter from the future was talking about. He wanted to be able to be seen with Barry, in public, go and be able to visit him at work, not have him visit him in prison. He would still pull his heists, but even then, if all participants are not willing, such as last night, then he would leave, loot left on premises, mostly. Being the ever gentleman that his father never raised him to be, he walked Barry up to his front door. 

 

“Plans for tomorrow night?” He tilted his head to the side.

 

“Another date?” Barry smiled.

 

“Heist, on fifth, wouldn’t want to Flash to miss this one,” He smirked at the eye roll.

 

“Len,” Barry gripped onto his jacket pulling him closer, nothing but their breath between them.

 

“I’m being considerate, warning in advance,” He rested his forehead against Barry’s, his hands resting on the Speedsters hips.

 

“Where on fifth?” Barry brushed his lips against his, the porch light above them flicking on and off.

 

“This is where I’m guessing I say good night,” He kissed Barry’s cheek.

 

“Joe,” Barry shook his head, turning around to see Joe glaring at Len.

 

“Goodnight Scarlet, Detective,” He nodded to Detective West, heading back down the stairs that he lead Barry up.

 

Heading towards the safe house, he was grateful for his sisters’ intervention, using Raider to get Barry to, well, for last night. Then again, Bivolo did owe him a favour, this counted.


End file.
